Woven fabrics are produced on various types of weaving machines, commonly referred to as shedding devices. Examples of shedding devices include, for instance, a cam weaving device and a Debby weaving device, which generally produce fabrics having a single and uniform weave. More complicated weaving systems capable of producing fabrics containing multiple weaves are generally referred to as jacquard weaving systems.
A jacquard weaving system refers to a system of weaving that utilizes a highly versatile pattern mechanism to permit the production of large, intricate designs. The designs that are produced are the product of an intricate weave created by controlling the action of individual warp threads during the passage of each pick. For instance, fabrics can be produced containing a decorative or aesthetic visible pattern that appears where the weave has been varied. The visible pattern that is produced by changing the weave is typically referred to as a motif, which is surrounded by and contrasted with a ground weave. Jacquard weaving can be used to produce, for instance, tapestry, brocade, damask, brocatelle, besides various other constructions.
In the past, attempts have been made to incorporate printed patterns into woven fabrics. In particular, attempts have been made to produce a fabric containing a printed design in combination with a woven design. Having the capability of combining a printed design with a woven design offers the ability to produce fabrics containing many different patterns and colors that have a unique and distinctive appearance. Unfortunately, problems have been experienced in the past in being able to synchronize a printed design with a woven design. For instance, in many applications, it is difficult to print a design directly onto a preformed woven fabric, since many fabrics tend to have an uneven topography. Also, the prior art has generally been deficient in providing a system for applying a printed pattern to a woven fabric that contains controls which maintain the printed pattern in alignment as it is applied to the fabric.
In view of the above deficiencies and drawbacks, a need currently exists for a process for producing woven fabrics that include a synchronized printed pattern. Additionally, a need also exists for a system of applying a printed pattern to fabric that contains controls for maintaining the printed pattern in alignment. In this regard, it would also be desirable if a system for producing fabrics could be devised in which a printed pattern is incorporated into the fabric and, during production of the fabric, is maintained in alignment with other patterns that may be woven into the fabric, such as jacquard patterns.